


Dreamer

by Shaleschnueffler



Series: Dreamscape [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Cute, Dorks, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is adorable, Guilt, Headcanon, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inspired by Fanfiction, It's Gabriel what do you expect, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, POV Sam Winchester, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Self-Doubt, Sleep, Talking, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/pseuds/Shaleschnueffler
Summary: After everything that has happened, Sam never would've thought that his dreams were ever going to be anything but terrifying again. Until Gabriel came along."Gabriel and Sam are together. And while Gabriel is gone - "dead" to Dean, Castiel, and everyone else -, he visits Sam in his dreams as often as he can. They are basically living their relationship in Sam's dreams because there's no other way. But Gabriel will always make sure that Sam knows that he is alright."A fanfic based on my own Sabriel headcanon; inspired by a friend's work that is based on my Sabriel headcanon.





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too good to be an illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/442070) by Alice (aka a friend of mine). 
  * Inspired by [A Sabriel Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978929) by [Shaleschnueffler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/pseuds/Shaleschnueffler). 



> First of all. Huge shout-out to the amazing author of the piece that inspired me to write this. I wasn't sure whether I actually wanted to create something based on my headcanon but I loved your work so much that I couldn't help it. Inspiration AND motivation hit me, and so I started to write. And maybe snatched some of your phrases/general ideas (for which I'm sorry! They were too good, though! I feel horrible right now, wow).  
> So, for everyone else reading this: Check out her fanfic, I'm begging you.
> 
> Also, I couldn't help but weave in some of the nicknames I found HERE: https://sabrielflirting.tumblr.com/post/144169566123/gabriels-nicknames-for-sam  
> Because honestly, they're perfect. Therefore, shout-out to this person as well!
> 
> This is my longest oneshot so far, and I'm not really sure if I'm actually content with it. Also, this is my first and probably last time writing Sabriel (or Gabriel in general) so I might change some things later but until then... enjoy this fluffy (messy) oneshot!

The hallway was long, dark, vacant. Barely wide enough for him to walk through without bumping against the high plain walls that seemed to soar endlessly. He didn't know where he was, or how he'd even gotten there in the first place but he didn't need to know anyway. Getting out was priority number one because if he got out, he wouldn't need to worry about it anymore.  
  
And so he walked for a minute, or five, or ten. There was no light, no sun, no moon to guide him, just utter darkness and the walls that seemed to slowly close in on him. Suddenly, there was an end to the corridor. A source of light, dim, but in the blackness surrounding him, he would've spotted even the smallest illuminant. He sped up, eager to reach whatever it was, and soon he was running toward the light. He wasn't getting closer. Panic started to bloom inside him.  
  
The light began to waver until it died down. He still didn't stop. Whatever it was that had illuminated the hallway for the fraction of a minute had been some kind of sign, a signal for him to follow, a light leading him in the right direction.  
  
And so he kept running. The faster he got there, the faster he would get out; out of the darkness, out of the unknown. More time passed, he didn't know whether it had been seconds or minutes of hours, he didn't know how long he'd been here, for how long he'd been running because he wasn't breathing heavily, wasn't gasping for air. He was calm. Or at least his body was.  
  
Internally, he was panicking.  
  
Until he tripped. Because when he tripped, it felt weirdly familiar. The countless times he'd tripped over bodies in a dark area like this, over corpses, unconscious people and skeletons.  
  
He spun around and crouched down, carefully reaching out to feel for the limp body. It was a second too late when the thought crossed his mind that it might be decomposed and disgusting - it wasn't. His fingers connected to soft, wet fabric. He smelled blood; and felt it, thick on his fingertips when he pulled back. He pulled back because the body twitched.  
  
A low gruff resonated back from the walls around him, a deep gravelly voice that he would recognize everywhere. His heartbeat went up as panic took over once more.  
  
\- "Dean?", he whispered, and the response was a loud intake of breath, soft and weak. He lifted his brother's body from the ground, cradled him in his arms, held him.  
  
\- "I'm sorry, Sammy", Dean rasped and he didn't know why _Dean_ was the one apologizing when it was _Sam's_ fault, when _he_ was the one who hadn't managed to save him, _again_ , and he was about to say something, to respond when his surroundings became a blur. A dazzling light hit his eyes, forcing him to squint them shut but the brightness died down.  
  
With the hint of tears in his eyes, he forced himself to open them again, noticing only now that the ground below his knees wasn't hard and cold anymore but warm and...soft. He blinked a few times, the image of Dean's trembling silhouette, anemic in his arms, still present in his mind, before things started to become a little less bleary again. There was still a body in his arms but there was no ragged breathing this time, no weak heartbeat, no pained huffs, no fear, no pain.  
  
There were eyes boring into his, and confusedly, he noticed that they weren't the color of moss-grown stones in clear seawater as expected, but the color of rays of sunshine going through a glass of whiskey. The smirk was the next thing he saw. This mischievous, yet comforting smirk he'd been getting to admire nearly every night since a few months ago.  
  
\- "Gabriel...", he breathed, exhaling audibly. He was shaken up, more than just a little. He hadn't even taken in his surroundings, or noticed the fresh air he was pumping into his lungs with a gasp, too busy trying to get himself to calm down again. It hadn't been real. He knew that it hadn't. So why couldn't his damn body understand that?  
  
\- "Guilty", the archangel grinned, and Sam carefully let go of the man he was still holding in his arms, lifting his hands to wearily run them through his messy brown hair, feeling the sweat coating his forehead.  
  
\- "Just another dream, Samsquatch", Gabriel mumbled, softly pulling at Sam's sleeve to make him drop his hands from his face. It worked. The hunter looked down at the shorter man who had made himself comfortable next to him, legs stretched out on the blanket that Sam had been unaware of until now, one hand below his head for support.  
  
\- "I know", he sighed and forced a crooked smile, "It just feels so real."  
  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and although Sam knew that it was a fond gesture, that Gabriel wasn't angry or annoyed with him, it made him feel bad. Ever since the angel had first shown up in his dreams, he'd had to put up with Sam's problems, doubts, and nightmares. He honestly couldn't think of a reason why Gabriel hadn't simply left him to his trivial and pathetic issues just yet.  
  
\- "That's what I'm here for", the trickster grinned, wiggling his eyebrows before he snapped his fingers, changing the scenery around Sam within split seconds. Where there had been colorful flowers, green hills, and big white clouds before, was now a plain gray floor, its magnificent color emphasized by the just as dull walls and ceiling. No furniture, no windows, no nothing. Not even a lightbulb above his head, which made him wonder where the hell the light in the room was coming from for a second before he shook the thought off, deciding not to question Gabriel's weird humor.  
  
He looked around for a few seconds, confused. His boyfriend appeared to _love_ throwing the hunter back into the stupid TV shows he'd tortured the brothers with before; seemingly having quite the thing for messing around with Sam - and tampering with his dreams, therefore, to the point where the hunter lost his mind and started to practically _beg_ the angel to get him out of...wherever he was at that moment. Now, though, they hadn't reached that point just yet, and so he kept quiet, patiently waiting for Gabriel to drive him crazy. He was powerless against the archangel anyway, so why should he even try to fight back? He'd given up on that long ago.  
  
To Sam's confusion, nothing happened in the room - until another snap rang out from somewhere - Gabriel still nowhere to be seen - and he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a comfortable looking room that reminded him of... an _actual, normal apartment_ , occupied by _actual, normal people_. Realizing that the fact that Gabriel had mojo-d him into an ordinary apartment was making him feel more uneasy than being chucked back into that weird Japanese game show, Sam seriously doubted his own choice to strike up a relationship with the angel for a second but before he could get too worked up over that train of thought, the clicking sound of a door made him turn around. His eyes immediately focused on Gabriel who was walking in with a grin, raising his hands and eyebrows in a _'So? What do you think?'_ kind of manner, making Sam shake his head with a grin, all scepsis immediately washed away like letters in the sand. Gabriel had some serious issues, yeah - but Sam had them too, and seeing the angel happy reminded him again and again of why he loved him.  
  
The angel casually walked over to the couch, flopping down without hesitation while his current apparel caught Sam's eye. He stood silently in the middle of the room, rooted to the spot, trying to make sense of Gabriel's surprising change of clothes. He was wearing a plain, dark red t-shirt - an actual _t-shirt_ for fuck's sake, just what was going on here?! - and a pair of simple black pants; and somehow, it brought up the question if this was actually the first time Sam saw him wearing casual clothes or if he simply hadn't _realized_ before. No matter what, he could swear that a button-down - varying remarkably wide in color with an impressive range of brightness levels reaching from black over dark and gray right up to _white_ , just to make that clear - and an equally colorless jacket were all he'd ever seen on the angel.  
  
\- "You wanna stand there all day, Sambrador?", said angel interrupted Sam's thoughts, and the taller man adjusted his gaze, looking down at Gabriel who was, in turn, staring up at the hunter. The smirk on his face was suspicious - but so was everything else on his face, and generally everything he did, and Sam decided not to waste any more time on that specific train of thought. Aware, he stalked over to where his boyfriend had taken a seat, and sat down gingerly after checking the spot twice.  
  
\- "You really don't trust me, do you?", the angel teased when Sam had finally made himself comfortable, and snapped his fingers, mojo-ing a chocolate bar into his own hands, proceeding to carelessly rip it open. While Gabriel took an abnormally huge bite of his candy and began to chew on it - kind of looking like a camel, really - Sam cautiously voiced the question that had been on his mind ever since the angel had entered the room.  
  
\- "Are you okay?"  
  
Gabriel looked at him with a slightly confused expression on his face before he muttered a happy "Sure", the word muffled by the food that was still occupying his mouth. A short pause followed in which he gulped down the chocolate and bit off another piece before he continued. "Y'know what that room was right there, Sam?", he spoke past a mouthful of confectionery, and the hunter tried his best not to pay too much attention to the way the angel spat out small pieces of chocolate mixed with spit while talking.  
  
\- "...No? I didn't think-", but before he could finish, Gabriel cut him off.  
  
\- "This emptiness right there. Plain white. Boring. That was how I felt today", he huffed, dramatically rubbing a hand down his face. "Don't you dare say I'm being melodramatic right  now, I feel like I went through hell!" Sam watched with furrowed brows and a confused smile on his lips how Gabriel threw his hands up in despair before focusing back on the chocolate he was still holding. "I almost died, Sammich!"  
  
At this, the hunter's face fell. The questioning but amused gleam in his hazel eyes was replaced by alarmed worry as he tensed noticeably.  
  
As soon as Gabriel realized, he raised his voice again in an attempt to calm Sam down before he could get too worked up over the idea of the angel diving headfirst into some life-threatening fight without second thoughts. "No, not like _that_. C'mon, you know I'm unkillable, don'tcha?", Gabriel huffed, smug grin clear on his face, and although it should calm Sam, comfort him - if in a really weird way - it didn't.  
  
He knew what Gabriel was capable of - he was an archangel after all. A trickster, some kind of Demigod. But he also knew that Gabriel liked to bite off more than he could chew. All the times he'd seen him 'die', the angel had welcomed death with open arms - or, well, he'd _pretended_ to -, simply because he'd been dead sure of his plans and tricks. And Sam simply feared that one day, death might have had enough of Gabriel's continuous taunts, that the angel might not be able to get away at some point, to win the games he was playing with his opponent. Which was why Sam hated hearing Gabriel joke about the topic. Unfortunately, it seemed to be one of the angel's favorite things to talk about.  
  
\- "There was a bunch of demons after me. I didn't pay them much attention, thought they'd give it up at some point but they kept following me around, no matter where I went!"  
  
Sam laughed softly, not really grasping what Gabriel was saying anymore, although he wanted to. His thoughts were keeping him busy, pulling him away from reality again and again as he attempted to focus on the angel's words.  
  
\- "Hey, are you listening to me or are you--"  
  
\- "Yeah, of course."  
  
\- "You didn't even let me finish my joke."  
  
\- "That only proves I was listening _intently_."  
  
\- "Right but if you were listening to me, why the hell were you laughing? This isn't funny, Sam, it was _pissing me off_! You could've at least waited 'till I talk about how I ripped them apart, because _that_ was actually _hilarious_!"  
  
Sam chuckled quietly, shaking his head at Gabriel's words before he slowly spaced out again, getting lost in his own head with his eyes absently set on the wall behind the angel. He didn't understand why it was bothering him so much. His thoughts drifted off to the time when he'd believed just like everyone else that every single archangel had died or been abandoned or locked away, respectively. When he'd believed that Gabriel had died because of him. He'd kept that goddamn porno the trickster had left them back then because he'd thought he was never gonna see him ever again.  
  
Thinking about it, he realized that he was the one who'd even _made_ Gabriel stumble into countless dangerous situation, resulting in near-death experiences.  
  
Thinking about it, he also realized, once again, that more than just one person had died for his sake on the journey they'd made. And while he'd normally brush it off, blame it on the job, tell himself that he "can't save everyone", that he's one of the good guys, he found himself unable to push the guilt away this time. It felt like it was stuck with him, locked in his heart, and he'd lost the damn key. He tried to think about something else, he really did; to somehow get away from the depressing thoughts and memories, but every single line of thought seemed to lead back to the nagging feeling of guilt he'd been trying to cast out.  
  
A sudden snap startled him back to reality, and for a split second he internally braced himself for another prank of some sorts - a pie in his face, a clown on his lap, a frozen lake below his feet or _whatever_ \- but to his surprise, the only thing he received was a worried look. Gabriel was leaning forward a little, waving his hand in front of Sam's face and almost hitting him square in the process.  
  
\- "C'mon, College Boy, what's wrong with ya?"  
  
\- "Gabe, I'm okay, you can--"  
  
\- "Nope! Talk. Or I'll make you."  
  
Sam intertwined his own fingers in his lap, staring down at them as he tried to find the right words. There was no use in trying to get out of this. Even if he woke up now, he knew that Gabriel would be back the next night, and that he wouldn't stop asking and digging until the hunter spilled the beans about his low mood.  
  
\- "I just... You almost died because of me. I...My _family_ died because of me! _I_ freed _Lucifer_! I killed so many innocent people and I... I still didn't manage to protect the ones I love most."  
  
\- "You set things right again, didn't you?"  
  
\- "Lucifer's back in the cage, I'm not a _demon blood addict_ anymore", he snarled in response, words oozing with cold sarcasm as he clenched his fists where he'd rested them on his thighs, "but those people, Gabe. They aren't coming back. They're dead", he paused to take a deep breath before he continued, a little calmer than before. "Sometimes I just... I feel like maybe your life would be easier without me. And Dean's. And... _everyone's_. Everyone I love is just...gone. Left or died. _I_ should suffer that fate, Gabriel. _I_ should be the one paying for all the things I messed up, not all those people-..." He squinted his eyes to avoid having to look up, already imagining all the expressions that he might see on Gabriel's face if he met his gaze now. He'd done it again. Despite spending most of his time feeling _horrible_ for constantly burdening the angel, he'd done it again. Had voiced his doubts and worries, and _again_ , it was Gabriel who had to listen to him whine and complain about all the things he should've left behind in the past years ago. Every single time, no matter how hard he tried not to, he-  
  
\- "Hey there, Savior."  
  
The piercing but quietly spoken words had Sam still in his movements before he slowly lifted his head to meet Gabriel's soft gaze.  
  
\- "Me and Dean-o, and Cassie. We wouldn't wanna miss you. You can't save everyone, it's not possible. The fact that you're trying proves that you're a good guy", Gabriel mumbled, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching, bright amber eyes directly boring into Sam's hazel ones, "So don't you dare say you're worthless one more time, got it?" He pressed a quick kiss to the taller man's lips before he shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Sam, softly nuzzling his throat. The hunter relaxed noticeably, still not fully at ease but definitely calmed, with a warm archangel clinging to him like an octopus and muttering incomprehensible words into the crook of his neck. Sam couldn't even tell whether they were English or Enochian - or any other language, really - but honestly, he didn't even care. If Gabriel heard the soft "Thanks" that Sam mumbled, he didn't react. Or maybe he did, and the hunter simply didn't catch his response. Either way, both men seemed equally content with the current situation.  
  
Sam had lost track of time long ago when he finally decided to break the silence that had settled down once the archangel's comforting stream of words had ceased, having left only their breathing to sound in the otherwise quiet room.  
  
\- "I liked that first place better", he mused, softly, but the words were clearly audible anyway.  
  
At that, Gabriel lifted his head and fixated his gaze on Sam for a second, mischievously gleaming eyes meeting tiredly shining ones, before he focused on the empty chocolate wrapping that he'd been holding for quite a while now, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder. It rustled softly when it fluttered to the ground and the hunter had been about to call the angel out on polluting the room when he realized that this was nothing he should even care about. This wasn't his apartment, after all. Maybe it wouldn't have been too bad if it had been, though. He could definitely imagine a life like this... a normal life with a not-so-normal archangel by his side, maybe add a dog, just for completion's sake...- Oh hell, who was he kidding. He wasn't gonna quit his job again, not with Dean and Cas still alive. He wouldn't be _able_ to, with Dean and Cas still alive. He couldn't help but smile softly at the thought.  
  
\- "What? That flowery patch of grass? _Booooring_. Nothing to do there", Gabriel drawled, slumping down and stretching out on the couch, pushing against Sam's shoulder with his foot in the process. Wrinkling his nose, the taller man made a move to scoop away from Gabriel while breathing out a quiet "There's nothing to do here, either" in response that had the trickster yank his head up in one brisk motion, seemingly offended.  
  
\- "That! Is not true! I can make _anything_ happen here." As if to emphasize his words, he snapped his fingers once more, mojo-ing a small wrapper into Sam's lap that the hunter eyed skeptically for a second before he cautiously picked it up with two fingers, leerily peering at Gabriel from the corner of his eyes.  
  
Thinking about it now, he couldn't think of a single reason why he'd even picked the package up in the first place - knowing Gabriel and his weirdly sexual humor. If he'd given the whole matter a second thought, he would've probably ignored the thing in his lap. Now it was too late, though, and he regretted his decision to even _react_ to Gabriel's move.  
  
\- "Seriously?", he groaned, rolling his eyes, "You can make anything happen _anywhere_!", the hunter exclaimed, forcefully tossing the condom at the angel who turned away a little too late, causing the dinger to him right in the face. But still, the smug grin just wouldn't leave his lips.  
  
\- "Also true. But no reason to preposition me, Samalam", he teased, winking at Sam who simply shook his head with a shy grin, averting his gaze. When he didn't raise his voice to respond, however, Gabriel finally decided to give in, sitting up. "Honestly? You really wanna go back?" There was something resembling disbelief in his voice - Sam could definitely get behind that, though, considering how much the angel _loved_ laying on the couch, ideally with a bowl of sweets balanced on his lap and a woman on either side of him - or, well, _Sam_ next to him.  
  
\- "Yeah. I liked it", the hunter answered, leaning back against the backrest while putting on the best kicked-puppy look he could muster. Making Gabriel give in was way too easy in his opinion, although he surely wasn't going to voice even a single complaint about that specific matter.  
  
\- "Alright, alright. No need to sulk, Sammy-boy."  
  
Before Sam even had the chance to open his mouth to answer, Gabriel had already snapped his fingers once more - and Sam found himself on the floor of a dimly lit room that was literally _vibrating_ around him.  
  
\- "Dude, seriously?!" His words had been supposed to come out as an angry shout but they ended up being an exhausted breath instead, drowned out by the deafeningly loud bass that hurt in his ears as he got up and looked around in the loud club, trying to somehow spot Gabriel's piercing eyes in the moving crowd of people. To Sam's annoyance, he received no response except for the half irritated half questioning glance the doorkeeper cast him when he called out for the trickster once more, and so he made his way toward the bar. A few months ago he would've probably checked the dancefloor first - but that had been _before_ Gabriel had stopped showing nearly _abnormal_ interest in moving female bodies; before _Sam_ had become his only interest. He grinned stupidly at the thought.  
  
Pushing past a tall guy - taller than him, dammit, that was a rare sight! -, he instantly laid eyes on his boyfriend. On his back. On the counter. Downing a shot.  
  
Before Sam could get close enough for the angel to even _hear_ him, the shorter man had knocked back another two shots of _whatever it was_ that the barkeeper kept pouring into the small glasses but once he'd gotten close enough, he immediately swatted Gabriel's hand away from his mouth, sending the drink flying through the air and onto the ground where the glass shattered, bursting into a hundred tiny pieces.  
  
\- "Hey!", the angel protested, shifting to look up into the eyes of the man that was towering over him with a noticeably pissed-off expression on his face. "Not in the mood for some fun? C'mon, Sammy", he urged with an eye-roll and sat up to hand Sam a glass filled with... something that the hunter didn't even look at. "You're _waaaay_ too serious; you gotta relax! Y'know, _this_ is why people call you stiff." Gabriel shoved the woman away that had started to affectively comb her fingers through his hair, and while the move put Sam at ease, it didn't exactly make him feel better about the whole situation.  
  
\- "I don't ' _relax_ ' in a club, Gabriel. And...nobody's _ever_ called me _stiff_."  
  
\- "Hard luck, because _I_ have, now."  
  
Sam didn't feel the grin Gabriel flashed him, and so he kept quiet. Just stood there, feeling more than just a little out of place in-between all those strangers, staring at the angel in an attempt to wordlessly make him give in. He just wanted to lay down and breathe right now. Yesterday's hunt had left him churned up and exhausted, and he'd gone to sleep hoping that at least _Gabriel_ might be willing to allow him to have some well-deserved quiet and relaxation now. Apparently, he'd been wrong. Sometimes, he still misconceived the angel's behavior and overestimated his capability for empathy - or at least his willingness to let this empathy _show_. Because while his body was, _technically_ , resting, his mind surely wasn't; and he knew exactly how worn out and tired he'd feel the next morning if Gabriel didn't let him rest now.  
  
They argued for a few minutes after that, throwing arguments and insults at each other before Sam finally decided that he'd had enough at some point; too done to keep fighting over the matter. He buried his face in his hands as he spoke, his words muffled but still clear enough for Gabriel to catch them without troubles.  
  
\- " _Please_ , Gabriel. I'm _begging_ you, _god_..."  
  
\- "Begging whom now? Me or my Dad?"  
  
\- " _Gabriel_."  
  
\- "Okay, okay! Relax, tiger!"  
  
It took the angel a few seconds to get to his feet and brush dust and crumbs off his pants and shirt but once he had finally bestirred and snapped his fingers, Sam immediately flopped down on the blanket that had re-appeared underneath his feet, and let his eyelids drop while he prepared to get into a huff. He wouldn't move a damn _inch_ from now on, and Gabriel could go suck his-... Okay, maybe not.  
  
\- "What? No _'thank you, my savior'_?"  
  
\- "You're the worst. Don't you ever grow tired of this?", Sam groaned, shaking his head with a relieved sigh, his ears more than just appreciating the comfortable silence around him. Turning his face toward the pleasantly shining sun to bask in its warm rays, he folded his hands over his own subtly heaving chest.  
  
\- "Eh. I'd say I'm the best. And also: No, I really don't", Gabriel gave back, a wide grin plastered on his face that Sam couldn't, in fact, see but the fact that he could practically _hear_ it in the trickster's smug voice was enough for him anyway.  
  
Silence followed his words. A comfortable, nice silence that embraced them like a soft, toasty blanket that the hunter genuinely enjoyed having wrapped around his shoulders - and it got even better when a warm hand was placed on his own, gently intertwining their fingers. Intuitively, Sam began to draw circles on the back of the angel's hand with his thumb, feeling the slightly coarse skin below his fingertip, the last bit of tension finally trickling away.  
  
\- "Hey, Samsquatch?", Gabriel mumbled, closer to his ear than he remembered him to be, but what kind of guy was he to complain about sensing his boyfriend's warmth beside him and his breath on his face?  
  
\- "Yeah?"  
  
The murmur of the mild breeze rushing past his ears was calming, the blanket underneath him soft; and the sun's warmth made him feel relaxed, at ease. He was still sluggishly caressing the hand in his, somehow hoping for the moment to never pass.  
  
\- "Have you ever realized you dream about me every night, you dirty little man?"  
  
And there went the moment.  
  
\- "I'm taller than you", he retorted, deadpan and instantaneously, opening one eye to bath in the satisfaction that was Gabriel, pouting like a little kid with a single eyebrow raised. "And also, _you_ are the one mobbing _me_. I wouldn't be able to kick you out, even if I wanted to", Sam added swiftly, pretending to be annoyed but internally feeling both endlessly grateful and insanely guilty, because _damn_ , what he'd said was true. Since Gabriel had first shown up in his dreams, he hadn't left Sam's side a single time, no matter how much he'd wanted him to. Hell, he'd _yelled_ at the angel once before his booming voice had suddenly cracked, making way for the tears he'd desperately tried to hold back and although he'd _begged_ Gabriel to leave him alone, the angel hadn't listened, had stayed with him instead.  
  
And for that, he was grateful.  
  
But he couldn't help but feel bad all the same. Because he knew exactly how much it hurt Gabriel to see him so broken, how much it hurt to get pushed away again and again, and it made him wonder just how long he had until the shorter man was fed up with Sam's never-ending issues.  
  
The dismissive huff that Gabriel uttered made Sam snap out of his pessimistic line of thought, and he opened his eyes completely now, squinting against the brightness that was the sun, to look over at the man next to him who seemed at a loss of words, unable to come up with a witty retort - which was more than unusual for the otherwise snappy trickster. In an obvious attempt to distract attention from his clear, pathetic defeat in their - admittedly petty - debate, the archangel bent forward, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Sam's mouth who chuckled softly against the shorter man's lips and lifted his hands to slowly comb them through Gabriel's gold shimmering hair.  
  
They ended up in something resembling a tight embrace, both hazel and honey eyes hidden behind lowered eyelids as they shared one soft kiss after another, hands roaming each other's neck and back and shoulders in tender appreciation; in caring worship. Sam breathed in the angel's scent when they parted and, slowly opening his eyes again, meeting Gabriel's amber ones, he gathered all his courage; composed himself and braced himself.  
  
\- "I love you." And the words that had supposed to come out as a confident and honest confession, were suddenly nothing but a soft whisper, almost like a breath, and he closed his eyes again, about to roll over to face away from Gabriel; too embarrassed by his own grade-schooler-like behavior, when he felt warm fingers trace his features with barely enough pressure to not go unnoticed. The gesture relieved his tension a little, calmed his rapidly beating heart.  
  
He expected a quiet answer, something along the lines of "I know you do", or "I love you too"; or just a simple kiss, an act of assurance, because he knew that Gabriel was well aware of how hard it was for Sam to overcome his inner barriers and say those words out loud, because he was aware of how much Sam had gone through, how many people he'd lost throughout the years, how he'd had to let go of every single one he'd ever loved.  
  
\- "Who the hell doesn't?" was what he got instead. The words were accompanied by a complacent, confident, and - unfortunately - contagious grin that devolved upon Sam, although he was _really_ trying his best to keep his pissed-off facade up as good as he could. He didn't know if he should hate Gabriel, or love him even more, for always -  _always. -_ making him laugh and smile when he wasn't in the mood for it. Seeing the sappy smile on the angel's lips made him realize that the latter was the case. Definitely.  
  
He pulled Gabriel in for another short kiss, their limbs tangling and foreheads bumping together as they closed their eyes again, tightly huggled together.  
  
\- "Love you too, by the way, in case that wasn't clear", Gabriel mumbled against the hunter's lips who barely managed to understand a single word, but he couldn't possibly care less, because he needed no reply, not really.  
  
\- "I wanna see you", Sam murmured instead, as they shared a single breath of the same air.  
  
The angel pulled back at that, slightly bending his head and arching an eyebrow in order to indicate Sam to go on. The taller man rolled over until he was on his back again, staring up into the blue sky that was white-speckled with clouds that slowly moved forward, carried by the brisk wind that was ruffling up the men's hair, and playing with the lush blades of grass.  
  
\- "It's just...what are you even _doing here_? Why in my dreams? Can't you just...I mean, theoretically, what's keeping you from just, I don't know,... zapping over now and then, you know?", Sam asked, eyes still sternly set on the bright sky ahead, and the sadness, the need for _more_ was clear in his soft voice.  
  
\- "I _could_ but--"  
  
\- "But _what_?"  
  
Gabriel smiled softly, leaning over until he could press a wary, feather-light kiss to Sam's wrinkled forehead; and as he slowly ran his fingers through the hunter's messed-up hair, he locked eyes with him; all the emotions he felt, clear on his face; his amber orbs filled with nothing but gentle, heartfelt love, embedded in the shimmering honey of his eyes. He softly spoke up again, his mouth so close to Sam's that their lips were almost brushing; his words so quiet that even his partner could barely understand; before he pressed his chapped lips to Sam's once more.  
  
\- "But I guess you've just always been a dreamer."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
